


A Rainy Night

by EtheGipsy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheGipsy/pseuds/EtheGipsy
Summary: Gellert and Albus quarrelled about the blood pact. They finally made peace the next morning.ps. English is a foreign language for me. Pardon me if I made any mistake. Thank you so much.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Rainy Night

It rained heavily outside. Albus was standing by his window, staring at one of his neighbour’s window. In fact, it was the window of his boyfriend’s bedroom.  
Every night they used to see each other through the windows, saying goodnight silently with a smile. But things were different this day. Gellert didn’t come to the window, his room was dark all the time. 

They have talked about ancient magic of blood in the afternoon. Albus refused to make blood pact with Gellert. ‘You are too young,’ He said to Gellert, ‘This is dangerous and don’t be impulsive. Or you’ll regret it.’  
They finally got into an argument. Never has Albus ever seen Gellert getting so mad. Albus has finally cried and run away home. Gellert Disapparated immediately and didn’t show up anymore.  
Albus has been to Mrs. Bagshot’s house in the evening several hours ago. The old lady has told him Gellert didn’t have dinner with her. ‘He hangs out alone, I suppose.’ She said to Albus, ‘Something happened between you? Relax, kid. Teenagers always fight with their best friends. Everything will be fine tomorrow.’  
What Bagshot said didn’t comfort Albus at all. They were more than best friends and they quarreled for something significant. 

‘He is born a great leader,’ Albus said to himself,’ He cannot create his own weakness, even if it’s an unbreakable symbol of everlasting love.’  
Albus kept standing by his window, wondering where Gellert might be. Maybe he went home and would never back here. Maybe he just went to a bar and enjoyed alcohol for the whole night. Or maybe he met a nice girl and she invited him to her house, what a romantic story!  
The church bells ringed. It’s twelve. However, Albus didn’t want to sleep at all. He sat in an old armchair and started reading, trying to forget everything about Gellert for a while. Books has the same use as alcohol, for they can both shift one’s attention. 

Albus was waken up by a bang came from his window. A blonde managed to break into his bedroom through the window and made a big noise. It was Gellert.  
‘I apologize,’ He said,’ I didn’t mean to.’  
‘To what? Breaking into my house?’ said Albus, still sitting in his armchair, sounds like he caught a cold last night.  
‘To everything.’ Said Gellert, coming forward and kissed him on the forehead,’ I stayed outside the whole night, didn’t know where to go and couldn’t help thinking about you.’  
‘And I still want to make the blood pact.’ He supplied,’ I’m sure I want it.’  
‘Stop trapping playboy.’ said Albus seriously,’ Don’t you recognize how dangerous the blood pact is?’  
‘I never care, for I’ll never fight against you, I swear.’ Said Gellert.  
Albus finally agree with a nod. ‘Okay, now you are forgiven.’ Said Albus,’ And you can kiss my lip. Cause I missed you so much last night.’


End file.
